


Swimming Pool Shenanigans

by fannyvonfabulus



Series: Is This The Real Life?  Is This Just Fantasy? [4]
Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, I don't even know anymore...., Multi, random tangent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/fannyvonfabulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was in a swimming pool, fully clothed, with Hawkeye, Captain America and Loki.</p><p>I was dreaming.</p><p>Had to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Pool Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so whilst I was writing A Christmas Wish, I had a rather delicious dream regarding the chapter where Vicky meets Tom and Chris after they pop in unannounced at Jeremy's house. I had to write it down so I started to do just that. Its not finished yet but I just needed to get it down on paper.
> 
> This has nothing to do with the main story really. It was just my pervy little brain running rampant so apologies.
> 
> I don't even know what I'm writing any more.
> 
> Meh.

“Another beer lads?” 

“Oi!” 

“So sorry darling – another beer lads and ladette!” 

“Cheeky fucker!” I may be the only girl there but I felt I had to remind Tom that there was a lady present. 

Well, not really a lady. 

In fact, I was just as much one of the boys as a boy, had been my whole life and this was no exception. Just because the three of them happened to be huge films stars didn’t make it any less ordinary. It was the same when I was growing up just with different people. Except this time the ‘lads’ were Jeremy Renner, Tom Hiddleston and Chris Evans. Other than that little fact, it was completely ordinary. Oh, and the fact that we were all in the swimming pool of Jeremy’s Hollywood house, that was another small fact that was out of the ordinary for me. It was like I’d stepped into someone else’s life. 

I was in a swimming pool, fully clothed, with Hawkeye, Captain America and Loki. 

I was dreaming. 

Had to be. 

I felt a pinch on my arm and turned to see Chris emerging out of the water next to me. 

“Yup. It’s real!” He grinned at me, water pouring off his hair and over his shoulders. He’d stripped his t-shirt off after he’d jumped in the pool and my god he was buff. All the training for Captain America had certainly paid off. “You lucky girl.” 

“I’ll say,” Piped up Tom who had swum up behind me and made me jump when he appeared at my ear. “We’re a damn good looking bunch!” 

“Yeah, you keep telling yourselves that,” I laughed at them, feeling Tom’s fingers on the back of my neck gently stroking my wet skin there. “This is just a normal Friday night for me!” 

I heard a husky chuckle on my right and saw Jeremy sitting on the edge of the pool watching the three of us whilst he took swigs from his bottle of beer. 

“Been here less than 24 hours and you’ve already got three half naked movie stars surrounding you in a swimming pool,” He smirked as he watched Tom stroking the back of my neck. There was a look in his eyes I couldn’t quite work out. It was certainly a glint but with a hint of something else. 

“What can I say?” I replied nonchalantly. “I’m irresistible.” 

“You’re certainly something,” Chris purred, pushing me gently towards Jeremy at the side of the pool. He backed me into the side and Jeremy spread his legs a little until I was against the wall, one of his legs either side of me. He used his free hand to gently tug the hair at the back of my head until I was looking at him upside down. 

“If I were you Kid,” He said in a low growl, the edges of his mouth curling slowly upwards. “I’d take full fucking advantage of all three of us.” 

My eyes widened as I finally read between the lines and got what that look in his eyes was. 

“Are you suggesting………?” I began to ask incredulously but I was silenced by Chris on my left nibbling my neck. My eyes looked straight into Jeremy’s, widening still further as I felt Chris' lips against my wet skin. 

“Yes, he is,” murmured Tom on my right as he glided through the water towards me. “And I must say, it’s a rather delectable idea don’t you think?” 

All I that came out when I tried to answer was a moan as Tom started kissing the other side of my neck. Jeremy was stroking my wet hair out of my face as I surrendered my throat to the other two, my eyes falling shut as I felt two pairs of lips on my skin. 

“Good girl,” Jeremy smirked as he watched the other two biting and kissing my neck. “Just lay back and enjoy it.” 

“We're going to treat you like a Queen,” Tom purred as he left a trail of kisses from my ear to my collarbone. 

“And the dirty girl that we know you really are,” murmured Chris, biting my jugular and forcing another moan to escape the back of my throat. 

Managing to prise my eyes open, I saw Jeremy watching the three of us, his eyes nothing but the black of his pupils. Tom's long fingers had started to work their way under my wet t-shirt as the three of us stood in the pool. Well, I was floating more than standing and I was glad that I was in the water as I don't think my legs could have held me up if I'd been anywhere else. Chris started to tug at the wet fabric of my t-shirt and Tom followed suit, both slowly peeling it up my body. Jeremy reached down to pull my arms up above my head and the other two managed to pull the soaking garment over my head before Chris threw it behind him into the water. Jeremy kept my arms up above my head which arched my back upwards against the side of the pool. This pushed most of my torso out of the water and both Chris and Tom grinned as they had more access to my skin. Jeremy's hands wandered down towards my breasts in slow, teasing circles until they reached the fabric of my bra. 

“You won't be needing that,” He said in a low voice as he ran his fingers over the material, making me arch further, a small groan escaping my lips as his fingertips grazed my nipples through the cotton. 

“No, you won't,” Chris said against the wet skin of my neck and slipped a hand behind the curve of my back to snap the bra open in one, deft movement. 

“Clearly, that's not the first time you've done that,” Tom chuckled as my bra fell open under Chris' fingers. Jeremy gently pushed the straps down my arms and Tom buried his nose in-between my breasts before taking the now redundant article in his teeth, pulling it from me and dropping it in the pool. “My, my. Why have you been hiding these wonderful things away?” He brought a hand up to cup my left breast and lowered his head to slowly circle my nipple with his tongue. A louder moan escaped me as I watched him through half closed eyes, goosebumps covering my entire body at the softness of his lips against me. 

“They should be on show all the time,” Chris added, lowering his head to mimic Tom's mouth on my other breast. My body jerked slightly as I felt two different mouths gently nibble each nipple, teasing them into standing hard and proud. Both felt different but both were utterly glorious. 

“You like that baby?” Jeremy asked from somewhere above me, still holding my arms up towards him. My shoulders were resting against his hips and I could feel his hardness growing against the tops of my shoulders. 

“Uh-huh,” I managed to get out as I was lost in the feeling of two mouths and two pairs of hands exploring my body. My feet were no longer on the bottom of the pool thanks to being so arched out of the water and my legs were slowly drifting up to sit on the surface of the water. Tom and Chris were both supporting me with a hand in the small of my back but the hands that were free were lazily wandering over my stomach and sides. Tom's hand slowly started to make its way down towards the waistband of my shorts, teasingly dipping underneath whilst Chris' free hand was playfully tugging at the top button of my flies. 

“Take them off,” Jeremy growled as he saw Tom's fingers disappear a little further underneath the denim, not quite far enough to graze my clit but far enough to force another moan from me and my hips to jerk towards the heat of his hand.

Chris quickly undid the rest of the buttons and both of them took their mouths from me for a moment to each take a hold on the soaking denim and pull my shorts down my legs. Both their eyes were dark and Tom licked his lips as my shorts were discarded to join my t-shirt and bra floating on the top of the pool. 

“If I'm going to be naked, then you lot need to start taking some clothes off too,” I breathed as I watched Chris' mouth curl upwards into a hungry smirk at my almost naked body. His fingers traced along the curve of my hips and tugged slightly at the elastic of my knickers. 

“We'll take ours off if we can take yours off too,” He giggled, pulling a bit harder on the fabric. 

“Sounds more than fair,” Tom chipped in as his fingers disappeared under the material again. This time, without the restriction of my denim shorts, he ran a finger along my slit, forcing a gasp from my lungs. 

“You heard the lady, pants off,” Jeremy grinned as he watched Tom, my body arching into his hand as he slid his finger back and forth against me, forcing moan after moan to escape my lips. 

“I think we should take her to bed,” Chris whispered against the skin of my collarbone. “Then I'll take my trunks off.” 

“But I'm having so much fun here,” Tom pouted, his finger just grazing my clit and I couldn't stop the small cry that spilled from my mouth. “Be a shame to stop.” 

“You want to get out of the pool baby?” Jeremy asked as Tom continued his teasing. I managed to nod somehow and before I knew what was happening, Chris and Tom lifted me out of the water as Jeremy moved backwards and I was sitting on the edge of the pool leaning back against his warm, hard body. My legs still trailed in the water and as I looked down, Tom appeared between my knees, his hands snaking up the outside of my thighs. 

“I'm sorry, but I'm not waiting,” He said dangerously and in one swift movement, gripped the edge of my knickers and pulled them from my body before throwing them to one side. Pulling me towards him with a hand on each hip, he began kissing up my inner thigh towards its apex. The backs of my thighs rested on his shoulders as he licked and nibbled his way upwards. “I just want a little taste.” 

And I felt his hot breath on me, followed by the flat of his tongue against my cunt. One, long swipe from my entrance to my clit and the noise I made caused Jeremy to growl behind me. His hands were wandering lazily over my breasts, circling each nipple with the tips of his fingers. 

“And how are we supposed to take her up to the house if you're going to do that?” Chris grumbled as he watched Tom lazily flicking his tongue over my clit. 

“You wait your turn Rogers,” Tom murmured as my hips jerked against him and Jeremy's hands. “I'm delightfully busy.” 

“Well, I'm not waiting either,” Jeremy huffed and he put his arms under mine, pulling me up and away from Tom before scooping me into his arms and marching off around the pool to towards the house. I wrapped my arms around his neck, nestling my face in his neck and leaving small kisses there. I could hear the other two splashing their way out of the pool behind us. When we reached the door to the lounge, Jeremy hugged me a little tighter. 

“You don't have to do this baby girl, you know that?” It wasn't really a question, more a statement of fact. I knew that he wouldn't make me do anything I didn't want to and I trusted him implicitly. I didn't feel obligated to carry on and if I wanted to stop at any time, I knew he'd respect that and tell the others to take a hike. He was fiercely protective as well as fearless, funny and sexy as hell. 

“I know,” I muttered into his neck, flicking my tongue against his skin. 

“I don't want you to feel like you have to just to please me,” He went on as he strode into the lounge. 

“Oh, but I do want to please you,” I purred, running a hand up the back of his neck into his hair. I tugged a little to turn his head and stretched my head up to brush my lips against his. “I want this.” 

“Sure?” He groaned a little at the touch of my lips and the feel of my hands in his hair. He stopped walking to look at me, his eyes heavy lidded but questioning, seeking my consent before going any further. 

“Sure,” I answered and kissed him hard, hoping that he'd feel all my desire for this to go ahead. 

“You can't keep her all to yourself y'know,” Chris said from behind us and tapping Jeremy on the shoulder. 

Jeremy broke away from our kiss, slightly breathless, to grin at Chris. I shivered a little now I was completely naked and out of the pool. Jeremy was warm and solid and I pressed myself against him as much as I could for the heat radiating from him. 

“You cold sweetheart?” Chris asked as he saw me shiver. 

“A bit,” I agreed, nuzzling under Jeremy's chin again. 

“Then we'd better warm you up darling,” I heard Tom say from somewhere else behind Jeremy before he appeared next to us. Chris came around in front of us and with an arm under my legs and around my shoulders, took me from Jeremy. 

“Lead the way to the bathroom Barton – lets get her in the shower,” He said and Jeremy headed towards his bedroom and the enormous en suite there. Chris' frame was huge compared to Jeremy and he lifted me as if I weighed nothing. I didn't even need to hold on to his neck, I just snuggled into his wet chest as he carried me into the bathroom. Jeremy turned on the enormous shower head in the huge shower that stood in the middle of the room and Chris strode straight in and under the water with me still in his arms. The steaming water cascaded over both of us, warming me up almost immediately. Chris let go of my legs and slowly my feet met the floor. He kept an arm around me so I was still pressed up against him as the water flowed over us both. He was taller than Jeremy and I had to tug his head down to mine with a hand at the back of his neck so that I could kiss him, the water from the shower running down our faces. He was a good kisser, his lips soft and plump. He kissed me back lazily, his hands wandering over my naked back until they reached my arse where he grabbed me and pulled my hips into him. I moaned into his mouth when I felt how hard he was, his board shorts barely concealing anything. 

“I thought you said you'd take off yours if you could take off mine?” I asked silkily, breaking the kiss and sticking a thumb under the waistband of his shorts and tugging down. “Fair's fair.” 

He gave me that lopsided smile of his then his eyes widened as Tom slunk into the shower behind him to press himself up against Chris' back. From the look that flashed across Chris' eyes, Tom was completely naked. 

“Why _do_ you still have your trunks on Evans?” Tom asked, lowering his mouth to Chris' shoulder to start nibbling the skin there. A moment of doubt crossed Chris' face before Tom's teeth and lips started to work their magic and the look of worry was gone. Tom's hands were on Chris' waist and worked their way down to the top of his shorts. 

“I was just getting to them,” Chris smirked as Tom started to inch his shorts down his hips. 

“Well, allow me,” Tom purred and pushed the shorts down his legs for Chris to step out off before kicking them to one side. On his way back up, Tom ran his hands up the sides of Chris' thighs and hips before coming to rest on his waist again. I could see Tom's face peering over the top of Chris' shoulder and he winked at me before sinking his teeth into the back of Chris' shoulder. A moan escaped Chris' lips and I knew at that point there was no turning back. Tom's eyes glinted with want and mischief and I felt a pull in the pit of my stomach at the thought of what was to come. 

“Now, let's take care of this luscious goddess in our midst, shall we?” Tom grinned looking down at me from behind Chris. He moved around to stand behind me so that I was sandwiched between the two of them. I had Chris' rock solid body pressed against the front of me and Tom's tall, lithe frame braced against my back. I could feel two hard cocks pressed against my skin as the shower continued to gush steaming water over all three of us as well as two pairs of hands exploring my wet skin and two sets of lips and teeth kissing, licking and biting whatever part of me they could reach. I groaned as Tom's hands snaked up to my hair, massaging as they went, his long fingers reducing me to jelly. Chris brought his head down to mine again and continued his slow, languorous appraisal of my lips, his tongue darting into my mouth to find mine. I answered my winding my fingers into his hair and arching into his body, pushed gently by Tom. 

“I see you're being more than looked after baby!” I heard Jeremy say when when he stuck his head around the door of the shower. I managed to force my eyes open to see his mischievous smirk as he watched me being hungrily devoured by two of his best friends. 

“What _are_ you doing out there?” Tom murmured as Chris reached for the shampoo and began to lather it into my hair. 

“Oh nothing,” He replied as he watched my eyes flutter shut again as I Chris and his magic fingers worked the shampoo into my hair. I always was a sucker for anyone playing with my hair and Chris certainly knew which buttons to push. 

“Then get in here,” Chris said as I flopped back against Tom's chest, the shampoo foam running down my own chest. 

“I don't think she can handle three of us.  Not yet anyway.” Jeremy answered with a husky chuckle as Tom pushed my head gently under the water to wash out the shampoo. I tried to protest when Jeremy's head disappeared again but all that came out was a moan as I saw Tom reach of the shower cream. Both he and Chris squeezed generous amounts into their hands before once again I felt both of them on me, lazily lathering up the gel against my already slippery skin. Chris took his time when he reached my breasts, teasing and gently pinching each nipple in turn while Tom worked the soapy suds into my back. Slowly and tortuously, they made their way down the entire length of my body. They took their time, getting to know every inch of me under their fingers and lips. I was amazed that I could still stand by the time they started to make their way back up again. Chris' fingers started to graze the insides of my thighs, gradually getting closer to my throbbing cunt but he wasn't going to give me the satisfaction just yet. Tom sunk his teeth into one of my arse cheeks making me squeal at the sharpness. 

“I could just eat all of you,” He growled as he did the same to my other cheek and I squealed again followed by a giggle as his tongue licked away the sting of his teeth. “In fact, I think I will.” 

And he turned me around so that I was pressed up against Chris before getting to his knees and slowly licking up the inside of my thighs. Chris brought his hands up to my breasts to tease my nipples again and I sagged against him as Tom crept ever closer until, even through the water, I felt his warm breath at the apex of my thighs. I felt him smile against me as he slowly slid in tongue along my length, moaning softly as he did so. 

“Darling, you are positively dripping,” He growled, taking another swipe with his tongue. “And I don't mean from the shower.” 

“You enjoying that sweetheart?” Chris purred in my ear and I nodded weakly, glad he was there to hold me up because Tom's tongue was making my legs tremble. The tip sought out my aching clit and it didn't take long for the waves in the pit of my stomach started to build. Tom lifted one of my legs over his shoulder to give him better access to me and he didn't waste any time in quickening his pace. 

“Oh fuck.....” I managed to push out of my lungs as I felt myself start to contract against Tom's mouth. “Don't stop...... please don't stop........” 

“Oh don't worry, I'm not going to,” Tom's voice said with a rasp from between my legs. 

“You gonna come for us gorgeous?” Chris almost whispered against my neck as he nipped and licked up and done my jugular. 

“Fuck yes.....” I gasped, my legs almost giving out as the waves within me started to break, washing over my body as Tom concentrated on my clit. Every muscle in my body went rigid as my release was upon me sending shock after shock through my body. My thighs clamped down around Tom's shoulders and neck as I cried out but he didn't stop. He slowed his pace, stringing out my climax as long as possible with slow, soft licks of my clit before running his tongue down to lap up my juices. His hands slowly stroked the underside of my thighs and I gradually relaxed them, releasing his neck. I looked down through half closed eyes, a lazy smirk on my face to see him grinning up at me looking more than pleased with himself. 

“Well, I think we can safely say you're all clean now,” He grinned, standing up and stooping his neck to kiss me. I could taste myself on his tongue and I kissed him back greedily tugging at the wet curls of his hair. 

“I think she enjoyed that,” Chris chuckled behind me as he watched me hungrily kissing Tom. 

“When a man lavishes that sort of attention on such a delectable little cunt, I should hope so too,” Tom growled as we came up for air. “Now, what say we get all dried off darling?” 

My breathing was still fast and every nerve ending felt as though it was on fire but I managed a heavy lidded nod. Chris scooped me up in his arms again and backed out of the shower to put me down and grab a towel. Tom followed suit and soon I was being dried off by them both, wrapped up in huge, fluffy white towels. 

“Where the hell is Jer?” Chris questioned as he rubbing my hair dry. 

“Yes, where is that boy? He's been missing out on all the fun,” said Tom, wrapping me in another dry towel before scooping me up in his arms with a kiss and walking off to the bedroom with me. All three of us gasped when we saw what Jeremy had been up to. The entire bedroom was glowing with candles. I couldn't even begin to count the amount of candles he'd used but the golden glow they cast was lovely. It was warm and welcoming and with all the touches of red in the furnishings, had an almost Victorian bedroom feel to it. 

“So _this_ is what you've been doing,” Chris smiled as Jeremy finished lighting the last of the candles. There was a bottle of champagne chilling in one of Jeremy's old cement  buckets with 4 glasses to one side. He went over and started pouring us all a glass. Tom went over to the bed and delicately laid me down, still wrapped in the towel before climbing onto the bed next to me. Chris joined us and Jeremy came over with all 4 glasses in his hands. We all took one from him and waited for him to climb onto the enormous king-sized bed with us. He leaned over to give me a kiss and after being kissed by the other two, having his lips on mine again was enough to make my heart flutter. 

“Did they look after you baby?” He asked, his eyes glinting at me. “Certainly sounded like it.” 

“They did indeed,” I smirked while Chris peeled back my towel to start kissing my shoulder. “You missed out.” 

“Oh I don't think so,” Jeremy said in a low voice as he sipped his champagne and watched as Chris pulled the towel from my shoulders and I was naked again. Being surrounded by the three of them, all eager to have my body was incredibly empowering and I took a mouthful from my glass, my eyes never leaving Jeremy's. Chris' hands were stroking down my side as he continued kissing my shoulder and they travelled down across my stomach as I leaned back against Tom. His fingers teased their way ever downwards, circling and caressing until they disappeared into my tight curls and into my already swollen folds. A low, rumbling growl bubbled up at the back of his throat as he felt how wet I was already. 

“Jer, this girl is something else,” He smiled against the skin of my upper arm and I gasped as he slipped two fingers inside me before withdrawing them slowly. 

“I know,” Jeremy replied from behind his champagne flute, his eyes looking straight into mine. 

Chris gently pushed his fingers back inside me and spread them slightly, letting me contract around them. 

“So tight.....” He purred. He pulled out of me and brought his fingers up to his mouth to suck them dry. 

“Delicious, isn't she?” Tom smiled as Chris licked the last of me from his fingers. 

“Fuck yeah she is,” Chris answered. “I want more of that.”


End file.
